


Holiday memories

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant and Dec are on a holiday and make some memories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday memories

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text!

** Dec POV **

_I looked with a sad smile on my face at the man sitting next to me. He had his eyes closed, wanting to rest a little bit. We were on the plane to a destination far away. “Don’t look so sad, pet. What’s wrong?” Ant asked, eyes still closed. I looked at my hands smiling. He knew me so well, it was a little bit creepy sometimes. “I just can’t believe Ali booked us a holiday alone. I don’t know how to feel about it.” I said honestly. Ant and I had 2 weeks of free time and our wives had pushed us to go on a holiday together, away from all the stress and all the work. Ant opened his eyes and took my hand in his. “Don’t worry too much, pet. We’ll have a great time together.” He told me, love in his eyes. I smiled. That smile was enough for Ant to close his eyes again, still holding my hand._

_“What the hell is this?!” I said totally overwhelmed in a good way. The taxi dropped us at the villa Ali hired. The nearest neighbours were at least one km away, the only thing around was nature. We could hear the sea when we stood in front of the villa. “Come on, let’s go inside.” Ant said. When we entered the room, I felt even more overwhelmed than I already was. Everything was in wood and the furniture and walls were beige. There were carpets on the floor, making it all really cosy. The sun made everything look very luxurious. “Oh my god. Dec, check the view from this room!” I heard Ant yelling from the other side of the villa. I gasped when I entered the bedroom. Three out of the four walls were made of glass, the view was amazing. I stood next to Ant at one of the windows. The villa stood on a hill. It looked over the beach and the sea, palm trees everywhere. Ant came behind me and let his hands slip around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek. “I love you.” He whispered. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around so I faced him. I kissed him slow and soft. “I love you too.” I said, smiling._

_When we had been settled, I had taken Ant out for something between a lunch and a diner, it had been 5 pm already, but the last thing we had eaten was something on the plane. When we came back in the villa, I threw myself on the bed. I heard Ant laugh. “What?” I asked smiling. “You’re so in your own world you don’t even see the sunset.” Ant said, smiling. I looked out of the window. The sky started to turn yellow, orange and pink. It was beautiful. Ant offered his hand and I took it, standing in front of the window again, the same position as this afternoon. Warmth filled my entire body. We stood there for at least five minutes in each other’s arms, not saying a word, only enjoying the sunset and each other’s warmth. Ant gave me little kisses in my neck, giving me tingles all over my body. I moaned. I felt Ant smiling against my neck. Even after all those years he made me feel like a teenager who was touched for the very first time. “You’re so easy.” He teased. I turned around and poked his chest. “This is not how you gonna feel the love tonight.” I said as serious as possible. Ant laughed and put his lips on mine. I melted in the kiss. “You love the teasing though, don’t you?” He asked. I smiled and kissed him again, with more passion this time. I shivered when Ant put his hands under my shirt. I unbuttoned his while looking him in the eyes. “This is the most romantic place I’ve ever had sex.” I whispered while twisting his nipple. He moaned, closing his eyes to experience the pleasure better. When he looked at me again, his eyes were a couple of shades darker. It was too hot. I put my lips on his again, forcing my tongue in his mouth. He led us to the king size bed, crawling over me. “Let’s have a night we’ll always remember.” Ant whispered in my ear, his breath giving me shivers over my entire body._

“What are you thinking about?” Ali asked me. She was sitting in between my legs on the beach on our holiday together while the sun was disappearing after the horizon. That night I was thinking about was already half a year ago, but I could remember all the details. It had been the most intense love making session I had ever experienced with the person I loved the most in this fucked up world. “I was thinking about you.” I lied, giving her a kiss on her cheek. She snuggled up against me, melting in my arms. I hugged her tightly, only because she would not see the tears rolling down my face.


End file.
